The present invention relates to a solderable layer system in which a conductor layer which is partially covered by a layer of solder is applied to a support.
In electrical circuits and components, materials which in themselves are not solderable are frequently used for conductive paths. In order nevertheless to provide these conductive paths with solder points it is known to apply a solder layer to such conductor layers. Frequently, an intermediate layer is further applied as coupling agent in order to improve the adherence of the layer of solder to the conductor layer. Finally, in known layer systems a corrosion layer is also applied over the solder layer, for a different reason, in order to permit temporary storage of the parts provided with the solder layer until the soldering is effected.
Such layer systems require a considerable expense for their manufacture. Furthermore, the action of the coupling agent frequently is reduced by aging processes in the known layer systems.